bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Despiadado Rey
Despiadado Rey '(lit, Spanish for Ruthless King) is a strong and powerful Arrancar of the Liberation Army. He is currently to be seen in the Bleach - Chronicles of the Soul. Despiadado is known as ''Bauntihantā (lit, Japanease for Bounty Hunter, バウンティハンター) for the factor that he has been sent to retrieve several Arrancar, Hollows, and Shinigami for the Liberation Army's purposes. On a side-note, Despiadado has been shown recruiting members for the Liberation Army. After the years of the Liberation Army, Despiadado joined up with Dificil Tramposo, Ye Haizi, and Isabella Peleira, the latter of which began to train them further. Appearance The phisique of Despiadado is that of a muscular, and frieghtning man. Dark skin covers his physical form, brimming, toned with muscles. His hair is short, spiky and wild, bright silver-blonde color tinting it. His chest has a grappled strap across his chest, belted and fastened loosely. Below his shoulders, is the remains of his Hollow Mask, two boney ridges, resembling crowns, or a sword's hand-guard. Two rope extentsions come out of these. Large rings cover the entirerty of his wrists, connecting to his red fingerless gloves. The gloves are engrossed by large metal guards, burrowing unto the knuckles. Around his waist is a detailed kama, extravagant and spectacular in designs. Gold, silver, white and black etch as colors. Two bold Kanji on the top of the legs. A red sash hooking across his waist. A dragon emblem on the loin-cloth, showing his fierceness. Large open black pants cover his legs, dazzling gold and fiery colored designs embedded in the details on the knees. Large constricting ropes coil around his calves, tassles dangle near the ends. Sandals cover his feet, runed mazes seem to grace the appearance of them. All around, Despiadado is a menacing, fearsome, and frieghtning opponent to look upon, his magnificent clothes exxagerating his name's meaning... Ruthless King. Personality Being a rather robust man, Despiadado is very straight to the point, gruff and untamed; very wild. His darker traits are those of ignorance and arrogance, but this is compensated by him tending to be the happy-go-lucky, jolly type, rarely fearing anything, Rey is known for his tolerance and patience. Honest, Despiadado rarely ducks out of the way to answer questions. Gruff, Despiadado's honesty on occassion gets him into trouble, and can be dubbed slightly immature, but, this is not the case, it is just ignorance. He is also known for being quite a drinker... drinking several barrels of an alcohol without effect on his system. Happy go lucky, Rey never chooses to keep too serious, and has even bet his life on multiple times... also flipping a coin for the fun of it. Having a great humor, Despiadado finds something good or funny in all things, even the past Liberation Army and his new Mentor and partner. Abilities Dificil's Stats *Vast Spiritual Pressure: Having a strong spiritual pressure, Despidado praises it, as it is in dangerous amounts, the problem being that his control over it is poor, and he tends to over-exert, or waste his energy in his attacks. Despite the high amounts, his lack of planning can lead him to tiring fast. This factor helps with his forms of combat; a beserker and wild-man. The color of Rey's spiritual pressure is a dark purple and black. *Sonido Master: Being rather large and unsteathly, Despidado doesn't try to hide it, and goes directly to his enemy. Despite being a master, Rey does not know how to refine his techniques more specifically, and has left this to just high-speed, and showing no emotion before preliminary attack. The problem with his speed is that most foe's can either see or hear him coming long before he get's there. But when he does reach a foe, his physical blows can crush; and even debilitate an enemy in seconds. *Hand to Combat Master: His strength barbaric, Despidado has enough force and mass in his form to pick up cars, and use his fists to cleave through steel, capable of cutting a soul in half, or tearing them to shreds by ripping them limb from limb. Not usually cruel, Rey doesn't do this often, if at all, and focuses on toying with his enemies, or taking them down in single powerful blows. *Swordsman: Not being a great expert with his Zanpakuto; which happen to be his fist weapons, Despidado doesn't use bladed weapons, and relies totally on his fists. Use with a motor weapon or a hilted design only help to make him more clumsy, but he has wielded clubs or axes with some prowess; proof of his Resurreccion. *Resiliant Hierro: Compensating for his brutish and arrogant straight-foward nature, Despidado has a considerable amount of protection over his flesh to aid in the process of deterring foes. Charging through a building, and only showing rubble to display what happened, his head fine, Rey is rarely hurt by direct attacks, and takes clever planning or higher scale attacks to harm him. *Cero: By drawing dark blue spiritual energy to his fists or by charing on his finger tips, Rey can send out a deadly pressure that carves through the air and pummels down defenses. Rey's Cero is displayed in a waning or wide-spread arc, rather then a beam or bullet. *Bala: Gathering pressure to his arms or to his fists, Rey uses his Bala in a primitive and creative fashion. The creative part being that he uses it as a physical enhancer, holding the Bala to his fist, giving him aid to strength and pressure. To primitive manner being the every basic Bala. *'''High Stamina: Little tiring him out, Rey doesn't hide this, and he is known for his charging out and settling whatever is needed to be. Considerable amount of blood and blows taken can not deter him from his goal; but this supply of energy is not limitless, and he doesn't take this play... and has worn himself out many times, causing him to collapse to unconciousness. *'Low Tactical Intelligence': No real planning in his mind, Despidado is mostly instinct, purely offense or defense, using whatever brawler's senses to take down enemies rather then tactics. Where some enemies plan several hundred steps ahead, Despiadado is always on the step he is taking; and no more. Zanpakuto Teni '(lit, Japanease for Imperial Majesty, 天威) is the lightning-type Zanpakuto of Despidado Rey. Being fiercly offensive, it features few tactical attacks. It's physical form being those of knuckle bracers, Despidado uses this with his hand-to-hand combat skills. 'Resurreccion: To enter his Resurreccion, Despidado must state the command, Grace us with your presence, being done, When he does so, his true form is revealed. Underneath the man that he appears, is a beast of unholy proportions... monsterous in size, Rey changes into a troll-abomination. Hollow bones adorning his belt, shoulders, and various other places. His fists now clad in electric funnelled crystals, charging as fist weapons, his Zanpakuto changes into a large pole-arm with hellish design, a chain connecting it to his arm, attached to the flesh itself. His body exudes a dangerous pressure, also displaying electromagnetic energy exerted. *'Resurreccion Special Ability': By entering this form, Rey gains a huge boost in spiritual power, size and strength are also increased. He can funnel eletrical currents into his body to boost his power, and this is even more possible in stormy weather or in cities. He can either use this energy to heal himself, aid in attacks, or shoot it out of his mouth or from his spear-club to deal deadly attacks. *'Carga Hasta': (lit, Spanish for Charged Up, チャージアップ) By turning his body into a giant conduit, Rey will charge his spear full of electrical energies, and launch them at his foe in an arcing layer of webs. Deadly and ferocious, this attack can also create several fires/explosions if contacting steel or other combustable objects. *'Esfera de Relámpago': (lit, Spanish for Lightning Orb, ライトニングオーブ) By pulling pressure to his body, Rey will convert it into lightning, charging his fists full of the deadly electro energy. Then, by sending it out from his body in a throwing fist motion, the electricity will throw off him in orb form, and hurl itself at his enemy. Once impacting an object/person, the orb will burst into an electric explosion, dealing all kinds of bodily damage, and burning whatever is in point-blank to a crisp. *'Electrónica de Impulsos': (lit, Spanish for Electronic Pulse, 電子パルス) When Rey funnels electricity from his hands or mouth, he can constrict it's current to a ring-shape. These ring shapes are funneled from his being, requiring constant attention, as it is not a burst attack. These rings go from his body in a current, and once impacting a target, the rings will shove the enemy violenetly back, while absorbing into the foe's body. 1-5 blows taken in succession aren't enough to kill a foe, but by this time, they are unable to escape, if more then five rings impact the enemy, their body's electromagnetic energy will begin to overflow, and scramble the brain and nervous system, causing many defects, and even death. *'Eléctrica Bombardero': (lit, Spanish for Electric Bomber, 電気爆撃機) Rey channels his energy into his body, and creates a brief burst of electric proportions from his body. Once this is done, orbs of electricity, the same from his second ability, float carelessly in the air, unswayed by wind or gravity, simply floating. Once the orbs touch an object/person, they produce similiar dangerous results, and can kill enemeies at close enough ranges. Despite the looks of it, this 'mine-field' is extremely hard to detonate, and only the direct touch of one orb from another can set eachother off, not a blast or explosion. Relationships 'Liberation Army' Quotes "Hah! I'm made of steel, oh, and of layers of muscles... not including bon- oh, you get the point." Trivia *Despiadado is right-handed. *Despiadado's hobbies include: Hunting targets, causing destruction, and training other Arrancars. *Despiadado's favorite foods include: Every kind of meat, and Stew. His least favorites being: Most vegatables, and jelly. *Despiadado hates: Boring fights, wasted time, and quiet recruits. *Despiadado loves: Intense battles, taunting others, and facing strong opponents. *Despiadado wishes to fight: Baraggan Luisenbarn and Tia Harribel. *Depsiadado's theme is: Somewhere I Belong - Linkin Park, Violin Remix and his fighting theme is: Numb - by Linkin Park, Piano Remix. *Despiadado's reason for joining the Liberation Army is for: Challanges. Category:Male Category:Isabella's Pupils